dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Bud * the Chief Villains: * El Lobo Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = The Jester: "The Man Who Walked Thru Walls" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Mulligan Villains: * unnamed mad scientist Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Robert Turner | Penciler3_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker3_1 = Jim Mooney | StoryTitle3 = Wildfire: "In Hollywood" | Synopsis3 = Carol Martin’s parents visit the West Coast and Carol takes the opportunity to visit Acme Productions, where the boss Martin Conway gives her a tour. On Stage 3 an extravagant jungle scene is being filmed, with pagan natives doing a sacrificial devil dance. At a signal, all of the dancing extras (five of them) use their prop torches to set fire to the backdrop and scenery, right in front of the filming crew and dozens of other studio workers. A squad of studio cops charges onto the scene; the dancers pull out some automatics and gun them down. Some burning scenery pieces topple onto the crowd, killing several people and injuring more; Conway flees the stage; Miss Martin ducks around a corner and emerges as Wildfire. As she flies in to the attack, one arsonist lights fire to a reel of film, and throws it with remarkable skill, so that the flaming film winds itself around her in mid-air. That doesn’t work, she’s fireproof; but when she forms a fiery bow and arrow and aims it at them, it turns out that they’re fireproof too, thanks to their asbestos outfits. Wildfire goes hand to hand with the nearest one of them and handily demolishes him with her superior speed and skill, then she exerts her strength to toss some heavy bits of burning scenery onto three of his pals. Then she turns her attention to extinguishing the fires, and the thugs all flee. She has the fires all out before the Fire Department arrives, but while she’s outside chatting with them, the thugs run into Mr. Conway’s office, and he turns out to be secretly their boss. The thugs are demanding to be paid 100 times as much as their deal called for ($5000!) and the boss is complaining that the studio isn’t even still on fire, when Wildfire flies into the room by crashing through a wall (a real wall, not a scenery flat). She rips into the thugs and knocks them all out hand-to-hand, without applying any flames, then extorts a detailed confession from Conway. That evening in her Hollywood hotel suite, wearing her filmy nightgown, Carol breaks the fourth wall to look the reader in the eye and ironically wonder aloud why Conway was so quick to confess and to offer to pay off his victims’ families. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Martin Conway ** five arsonists Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Acme Productions Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler4_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker4_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle4 = Invisible Justice: "King Damba and His Fortress of Doom" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler5_1 = Jack Cole | Inker5_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle5 = Midnight: "The Return of Chango!" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Chango Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle6 = Wings Wendall: "In China" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Bullet Plane | Writer7_1 = Lane French | Penciler7_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker7_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle7 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Lord Otterlake" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Batu * Colonel Atwater Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George Brenner | Inker8_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle8 = Bozo the Robot: "Death Penalty For Spies" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Senator James Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Purple Trio: (Mexican Curio Shop), art by Toni Blum ** Rookie Rankin: (No Title), art by Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #29 Dec 1941, entire issue }}